


First Night Back

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ron's first night back from Hogwarts.





	First Night Back

It was odd having a room to himself again and Ron stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. There was no Neville snoring. No Dean and Seamus whispering late into the night. No Harry breathing softly in the next bed either, just the sounds of crickets chirping outside his window, the air still and thick with humidity.

Ginny had been excited to have her brothers back from school and had a million questions to ask Ron about Harry and about Hogwarts. She'd yapped his ear off all evening until Molly had sent them all to bed. Every so often she could hear the clank of a dish or a muffled conversation coming from the sitting room as Molly finished cleaning up and talked with Arthur. When she heard them head to bed, she waited what felt like forever before sneaking out and up to Ron's room.

Ron could hear the stairs creak despite Ginny's careful steps, the shuffle of slippers across the floorboards and the door opened a crack. "Ron?" she whispered.

"Ginny?" he whispered back. What was she doing sneaking into his room this time of night.

She quickly slipped in, shutting the door behind her and quietly running over to his bed, flopping down and curling up around him. "I missed you. It was so lonely without you. What are you still doing up?"

"Oh." Ron said, running a hand down her back. "I couldn't sleep, it was too quiet, too lonely."

"I'm here now," Ginny smiled, poking Ron on the tip of his nose. "Now we can both sleep.

"Yeah," Ron grinned and pressed a light kiss to Ginny's lips. "Night, Ginny."

"Night, Ron." She rested her head on Ron's shoulder and ran her fingers over her lips as she listened to Ron fall asleep.


End file.
